darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Grey
Personality Nick is a generally well-humored man, generally calm but with a sense of humor. He's fairly charismatic, and tends to be a force of personality when he's fired up. He does well in his business by doing most of the work behind closed doors, and making contacts via phone and computer. As he's Rage 1, he is still a fairly intimidating man to mundane humans, but he seems more like a tiger than a wolf: smooth, powerful, biding his time. He makes friends fairly easily, and there are few buttons one can push to make his bad list. Though he's usually calm, there are times when he seems wired and manic, generally because he doesn't get a lot of sleep. History Despite his friendly nature, there is much unknown about Nicholas Grey. As far as the garou around here know, Nicholas arrived five years ago on his Adren challenge bearing a battered but still living oak sapling and a plea of desperation. Upon planting his oak tree in the roof of a cement building downtown, he offered his chiminage to help it grow. And as it turns out, he never left. After three years of tending his tree, growing his business, and serving and protecting the Sept's various and sundry interests, he was promoted to beta by the former Glass Walker elder. Unfortunately in the recent banesplosion, the elder died, leaving him in charge of the tribe. Due to his interest in nature and the Wyld, he has challenged and been accepted for Groundskeeper, and makes trips every day to the Bawn to make sure it's well-tended. Grey Incorporated Once Nick planted his sapling in the building downtown, he started renovating the building and creating a green business. With solar panels and natural lighting and various calming elements within, its most striking feature is the garden he's grown on the roof under the shade of the cement-rooted oak tree. Ostensibly, Grey Inc. specializes in creating green solutions for other businesses, as well as exploring new green technology. He's reinforced this image with his stunning rooftop garden that serves as both vegetable garden for the residents of his company (unbeknownst to the public, Grey Inc also serves as the Walker safehouse and residence), and as a source of flowers for the various vases within the building. However, under the surface, the company does quite a bit of under the table work. It is rumored he has his fingers in many pies, though in which pies is largely unknown. Friends and Acquaintances Player Characters ;Aaron Godwin :The local Vampire Prince, Aaron Godwin, is a constant thorn in his side. Though usually it is a casual battle of wits over the phone, sometimes the Ventrue does things that fire him up and piss him off. As much as he hates having to deal amiably with Vampires, the alternative isn't pretty with so few numbers in the Sept, and he opts to keep tabs rather than flounder about in the dark. ;Rommy Akana :As much as Nick isn't a fan of letting a metis run the Sept, he recognizes that power changing hands right now isn't the best idea. Rommy is an almost-friend, someone he will team up with against a common enemy, and someone whom he regards as having some level of competence. ;Kennedy Parker :Kennedy serves as Nick's secretary and as an anchor to his sanity. She is both his friend and confidante, and he values her presence in his life. He also counts her as his go-to gal for ideas when he's stuck. Sheet Merits & Flaws ;Merit: Danger Sense :Because he's fairly small and wimpy, physically, for a Garou of his rank, he's developed a Danger Sense to help him learn to dodge and get out of the way before he's splatted on the ground. ;Merit: Local Ties :Nick is buddy-buddy with the Park Ranger Association that overlooks the Forest Reserve, and thus can pull strings to get people out of the park, etc. ;Merit: Fair Glabro :Self-explanatory. ;Flaw: Dark Fate :Nick is tortured by nightmares of his inevitable demise, in which he walks the Spiral and becomes a beast who revels in raping and murdering his old friends. Due to this, he struggles daily against the Wyrm, in particular where Spirals are concerned, and this is one of his hot buttons. ;Flaw: Strict Carnivore :Perhaps a little odd for a man so public, he often eats his meals as raw as he can get them. When in a position where he ought to be impressing people at a meal, he'll order his meat rare, possibly disguised in a sandwich. Advancement ; Current +learn: * Stamina 2: 9/5/09 * From: Kennedy * Approved By: Fenris * Nicholas has been cajoled into training by Kennedy, after all the desserts he "forces" her to eat. Every morning at five-thirty now, she drags him out for a high-energy jog, and forces him to get past his limits. On top of that, given their new extra-business relationship, he's also, ahem, pushing his limits in the bedroom. Between these two things, he's got his work cut out for him. ; Current +teach: * Name: Date. * To: Student. * Approved By: Wizard * Explanation goes here. ; Advancement History: * List Previous Fetish ; Ignus Manus or the Hands of Fire (Shard of the Silent Circle; Level 5, Gnosis 8) : Like the Warders of Man of old, the Glass Walkers are personified by their proximity to humans, and thus by extension, their affinity for fire and reputation as the first creatures to master its use. Referred to by the Walkers as Ignis Manus (other tribes simply call them the hands of fire), the user may create fire at will and control any flames or source of fire in their immediate vicinity. This includes redirecting or even extinguishing balefire. *System: Attuning this fetish locks away one point of Gnosis (though the wearer maintains their normal rating). Wearing it reduces all fire damage to lethal rather than aggravated, allows the wearer to ignore any heat-related penalties, and adds 3 extra successes against any roll to resist Balefire. The wearer never frenzies from being damaged by fire or out of fear of fire. **To create fire: The wearer of these bracers must make a Willpower roll at varying difficulties; he always remains in control of any fire he creates unless a situation dictates otherwise, at which point opposing Willpower rolls should be made (or the wearer can just spend a Willpower point). The fire may manifest in any way that suits the wearer, though the difficulty of the initial willpower roll increases based on the amount of fire produced. Maintaining created fire for more than one turn requires the expenditure of a willpower each turn the wearer wishes to maintain the blaze. Naturally spreading fire need not be maintained in this way. **# Difficulty 2: A small flame on your thumb. **# Difficulty 4: A ball of fire or brief blast from the fist or fingertips. **# Difficulty 6: A brief cone of fire ignites all before you, or you surround yourself with a wall of flame. **# Difficulty 8: You summon a roaring inferno that engulfs those around you, or direct a searing, intense line of flame in a particular direction. **# Difficulty 10: You set yourself on fire (taking no damage) and the air around you erupts, engulfing your body in a sphere of destruction. **To control fire: The wearer of these bracers must make a Willpower roll at difficulty 7 to take control of a particular blaze (Balefire is difficulty 9); the number of successes determines the area of control. If there are two or more distinct sources of fire, this roll must be made against each of them separately. Controlling sustained fire not created by this fetish requires the wearer to remain still and concentrate to maintain control. Spending a Willpower point allows the wearer to take normal actions for a turn. If attacked or otherwise distracted, the control is lost (though it may be regained by another Willpower roll next turn). The number of blazes that can be controlled simultaneously is limited by the wearer's permanent Gnosis rating. Finally, the wearer may completely quench any blaze fully under their control (not partially) by focusing for a turn and spending a Willpower point regardless of the blaze's size. Any flames (including Balefire) that are not sustained and merely hurtling through the air may be quenched at will if the wearer gains control (one success). **# One Success: Your control of the blaze is limited to arm's reach. **# Two Successes: You may control a blaze about the size of a room. **# Three Successes: A medium-sized building. **# Four Successes: A city block. **# Five Successes: Three city blocks. **# Six Successes: An entire city. **Any fire created or controlled by these bracers cannot travel underwater or across bare stone, but can otherwise leap and twist in unnatural fashion. Fire not created by these bracers may only leap about fifteen feet away from their fuel. Category:Current PCs Category:Ragabashes Category:Adrens Category:Homid Category:Garou Category:Glass Walkers